


Welcome Home

by nickyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyeol/pseuds/nickyeol
Summary: After college, Jongin and Kyungsoo find themselves happily living together.(aka my excuse to write domestic and slightly kinky kaisoo porn)





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> hey i'm back again already wrow
> 
> writing this made me... really soft for kaisoo, idk. i feel like they're a real cute/sweet/vanilla couple and it makes me feel tender lmao. 
> 
> also jongin is a cop in this... which uh in hindsight i feel like i should've made him a firefighter or smth like that since cops suck, but also the thought of jongin in uniform kinda got to me and then with the handcuffs it just fits so uh yeah... sorry jongin sweetie
> 
> also uh there's a brief mention of lactation but it's a joke and that doesn't actually happen so don't worry (and please enjoy!)

Ever since graduating from college Kyungsoo’s found himself swamped in debt, as most college graduates hailing from families that aren’t well off do. Originally he’d wanted to move into his own place and set to work as a teacher, but the price for housing in Seoul was just way to expensive for him. He ended up living with Chanyeol for a a couple of months, working at the local elementary school as a teacher’s assistant (an internship to prepare him for actually being a teacher) since Jongin still lived with his parents, but soon enough Kyungsoo lands a gig in a far more suburban and small town-like area. The two of them raked up enough money to settle into a small house Kyungsoo approved of, too. It was also only then that the he actually felt comfortable enough in their relationship to start living with the younger male.

Even then it still took a lot of coaxing and reassurances from the police officer-to-be until Kyungsoo finally packed his bags and kissed Chanyeol’s place goodbye. They settled into a small yet comfortable two bedroom house still located in the suburbs. Jongin was fine with transferring and rather fond of the more open space (perfect for adopting dogs. he’d said). Kyungsoo didn’t mind either—if he was honest he was fond of the small town life and even preferred it to the bustle of the big city. That, and it was considerably cheaper.

With moving in together came other changes too. Kyungsoo wasn’t as tight on money anymore despite still paying off his debt since Jongin’s salary as an officer, even as one just starting out, was pretty decent. He was sure in the years to come he’d get raise after raise for his loyalty, performance, and dedication to being the best at anything he sets his heart to.

In addition to his sudden increase in spending money came the inevitable rise in physical intimacy. It seemed a few years hadn’t diminished Jongin’s sex drive at all. Not that Kyungsoo was complaining or anything, though, since the taller was an awfully eager and generous lover.

Kyungsoo’s face gets a little warm just thinking about all the places in their house that Jongin’s taken him. He’s almost ashamed of all the surfaces they’ve christened, but then again, it was their home. No one would ever have to know that Jongin’s fucked him on the table and against the wall and floor in just about every room. Oh, and the kitchen counter too, of course, which almost resulted in a disastrous house fire since Jongin thought coming onto Kyungsoo while he was cooking was a  _brilliant_ idea. And Kyungsoo, as stern as he could be at times, is absolutely weak to his cute boyfriend.

Needless to say, the past few months he’s spent living with Jongin while trying to catch up on his debt have been more than a little satisfying. His only real complaint is that Jongin’s been working a lot more recently. The younger was recently promoted, and as a result his workload has seen a huge increase. His hours of work are pretty unpredictable especially since he’s the new guy in the department so he gets the worst shifts.

Thankfully, along with this promotion from parking enforcement came an upgrade in uniform.

Now, Kyungsoo isn’t too fond of police officers himself (but that’s because he always got tickets for driving and parking like a madman—he blames his poor vision), but Jongin makes it look really,  _really_ good.

He recalls being up late at night (waiting up for Jongin, of course, only he’s not too keen on actually admitting that) when the younger man saunters into their room and presses a kiss atop Kyungsoo’s head while he looks over some of his some work done by his students. He has the urge to wave him away for disrupting his work, but as he spins in his chair he gets a real good look at his boyfriend, and is all too suddenly reminded of how they haven’t had much time together recently. Not to mention the uniform gives Jongin a certain air of power and authority. It fits him just right, too, with the way the short sleeves seem to almost squeeze around Jongin’s biceps.

Kyungsoo can already feel the warmth pooling in his stomach.

Jongin’s turned away from him, gently placing his hat down and beginning to unbutton his jacket when Kyungsoo moves behind him, snaking his arms around his waist. It’s a little awkward since Kyungsoo is considerably shorter (he mentally curses Jongin for benig so tall compared to himself), but he still manages to hug Jongin like this. The younger pauses as Kyungsoo’s hands rest over his, turning his head slightly to cast his lover a curious glance.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks. His trimmed brow arches and Kyungsoo finds his patience is wearing a little thin. And here he thought he was being obvious… Apparently not enough.

“Let’s have sex,” Kyungsoo says. There’s a slight flush on his cheeks and he doesn’t quite meet Jongin’s gaze as he says this, embarrassed by his own forwardness. After all, he’s much more used to Jongin just pouncing on him whenever he’s horny. He’s rarely the one to initiate things, but he’s been getting restless.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin shifts in the shorter’s hold, resting his hands on the small of Kyungsoo’s back. He rubs it lightly, leaning down to peck the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose. He briefly thinks of how  _cute_ his boyfriend is before he continues.

“As much as I’d love to pound your cute little ass into the mattress, I’m beat. Just wait until my day off and I promise I’ll take good care of you,” Jongin says, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he seems to consider what he’s just said. He moves one hand down to give Kyungsoo’s ass a small smack, pulling a glare and gasp from Kyungsoo (even if Kyungsoo actually really loves the contact on his ass—and getting spanked, too, even if that hit was hardly anything compared to how hard he knows Jongin could spank him).

“Yeah,  _real_ good care…”

Before Kyungsoo has the chance to say anything more Jongin’s already moved away, pulling off his uniform and instead opting for a tank top to sleep in. Kyungsoo’s admittedly a little more frustrated and turned on than before, but Jongin’s already expressed he’s not feeling it so he doesn’t press the issue.

“C’mon, babe,” Jongin flops onto the bed after returning from a brief trip to the restroom, patting the spot next to him invitingly. He’s staring up at Kyungsoo with that usual puppy-dog expression he takes on whenever he wants something, as if he knows Kyungsoo is tempted to instead return to his desk and look over his own work some more. Kyungsoo is tempted.

 _Was_ tempted.

But the way Jongin looks at him… He heaves a sigh and mutters a quiet ‘alright’, changing into something more comfortable. From the moment he even befriended Jongin he’s found that it’s incredibly difficult to say no to him. The young is just too damn endearing and sweet.

There’s a small smile on Kyungsoo’s lips that he manages to contain only when he faces Jongin again. They share a few languid kisses before Kyungsoo finally settles with his back to Jongin’s chest and Jongin’s arm secured around his waist.

“G’night,” Jongin whispers tiredly into his ear, pressing a kiss to the soft skin just beneath it. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and allows yet another smile to cross his features.

“Goodnight, Jongin.”

Kyungsoo wakes up what he assumes must be hours later cold and alone in the bed. It’s apparent Jongin’s already left for work and although he knows his boyfriend works long hours, he can’t help the disappointed frown he wears as he trudges down the stairs to make himself a cup of coffee.

In his still half-asleep state Kyungsoo nearly misses the note taped to the coffeemaker. He tries to read it from a distance at first but his tiredness makes it difficult. He relents by rubbing the grogginess out of his eyes and leaning in closer.

_Kyungsoo_

_I’m off this Saturday and Sunday and I’ve got a short shift on Friday. That’s only 3 days from now! Damn, I’m so excited just thinking about it! Anyway, prepare yourself ‘cause this weekend I’m takin’ you down to poundtown, alright?_

_Jongin <3_

Kyungsoo snorts at Jongin’s choice of words. And that heart he added to his name at the end there? Tacky. What did he think they were, highschool sweethearts (they are)? He’s awful lucky he’s cute.

(And that Kyungsoo loves him, but he hasn’t exactly got around to voicing that yet).

When Friday finally swings around Kyungsoo’s more eager than ever. He wakes up an hour at least before he has to leave for work to the sight of Jongin with his chin propped on his palm and a lazy grin on his lips as he gazes down at Kyungsoo.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Jongin says, leaning in to kiss his cheek, then his lips. Kyungsoo opts to ignore the giddy feeling in his stomach since this is all just too sweet and sappy. He honestly never thought in a million years his life would end up like this but he’s glad it has.

“Ugh, it’s too early to be awake… Just how long were you sitting there watching me instead of making yourself useful and making coffee or something?” Kyungsoo’s voice is groggy from sleep and he rubs at his his eyes, blinking up at Jongin. Jongin smiles back at him, leaning in closer.

“Only a few minutes. You’re real cute when you sleep. I couldn’t help but enjoy the moment,” he says, nosing along the older’s neck and jaw, rounding up to his mouth but thin fingers pressed to his lips stop him from closing the distance.

“I know you’re not trying to kiss me before either of us have brushed our teeth,” Kyungsoo quips.

“But gettin’ up to do that totally defeats the purpose of having some lazy, steamy morning sex,” Jongin whines, but he’s already sat up.

“Didn’t you say that you have an early shift today?” Kyungsoo asks, and Jongin’s eyes widen a little at that. Shit. He almost forgot about that. He takes a glance at the alarm to see that he’s not running late yet.

“... Right. Well, shit, I gotta get up. Looks like you’ll have to wait a little while longer until I fuck you ‘til you can’t walk properly for a week.”

“Tragic,” Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes.

Jongin ignores the sarcasm to instead lean down once more to give Kyungsoo a wet (gross) kiss to his cheek before leaving to get ready for work. Kyungsoo stays in bed for a few moments more himself, but upon checking the calendar at his desk realizes that he actually doesn’t have work today because it’s a holiday where students get the day off, so school is closed. Naturally, he opts to sleep in.

Kyungsoo wakes up hours later, feeling totally rejuvenated and excited for the evening.

However, he doesn’t want to just sit around waiting. No, he wants to surprise Jongin a little. He figures his boyfriend deserves it a little for working so hard. Not only that, but he knows Jongin’s interested in seeing him in some… sexier clothes in the bedroom. Though Jongin hasn’t exactly been straightforward in stating it he’s made some implicating comments. These comments eventually led Kyungsoo to making a few secret purchases. He wasn’t exactly sure he’d ever get to wear the outfit when he bought it, but he sees this as the perfect opportunity.

It doesn’t take Kyungsoo very long to figure out how to put it on. The garter belt was a little confusing, he’ll admit, but nothing he couldn’t figure out. All that’s left is to wait for Jongin to get home from work, which shouldn’t be too long now.

Kyungsoo spends the next 30 minutes reading a book, perking up and setting it aside when he hears the front door open and then click closed, signaling Jongin’s return. He poses himself on the bed, attempting to look as casual as possible when Jongin steps into their bedroom. He feels a little silly to be honest, a nervous blush dusting over his cheeks as he second guesses himself. What if Jongin thinks he looks silly? What if he doesn’t look as good as he’d hoped?

The last thing Jongin expects to see is Kyungsoo posed invitingly on the bed, wearing nothing but cute cuts of silky white lingerie. It's a simple look—white panties, thigh-high socks, and a lacy garter belt to match.

"Holy shit," Jongin mumbles, staring in disbelief. He's already moving to undo his belt when Kyungsoo shifts to his knees and shakes his head, motioning for him to come closer. He does, smiling wide, arousal flowing through him and spiking when Kyungsoo places a delicate hand on his chest, stroking his fingers over the fine fabric of his tie.

"Welcome home," the words come out as a purr and coupled with the way Kyungsoo's looking at him (Jongin likes to describe that expression as Kyungsoo's  _fuck me_ eyes), Jongin nearly groans.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," Jongin says. He's about to lean in for a kiss but Kyungsoo beats him to it, tugging on his tie hard to bring him down to his level.

Right away, Jongin's assaulted by Kyungsoo's fast-paced, needy kisses that convey to him his lover's want. He's pleased to note that Kyungsoo craves hims so desperately and returns the gesture, groaning into the kiss when Kyungsoo pulls him back onto the bed with him.

"Fuck me," Kyungsoo demands after he breaks their kiss, panting. His face is red and his hair is a mess. His eyes are half-lidded, pupils blown with lust as he stares up at his boyfriend, shifting his hips to brush his thigh over Jongin's clothed, quickly hardening dick.

"With pleasure," Jongin says, placing a hand at Kyungsoo's side and rubbing it over his plush thigh to pull on the strap of his garter belt, releasing it with a snap against Kyungsoo's skin. Kyungsoo gasps, grinding against Jongin a little harder.

He can feel the ache within himself that yearns to be stuffed by Jongin's cock grow stronger and in a fit of desire he pulls Jongin in for a flurry of kisses yet again.

Kyungsoo's moans and sighs between their heated kisses are soft sounds, sometimes muffled by Jongin's own mouth but it's arousing all the same the way Kyungsoo seems so needy as he writhes beneath him, pulling him back in for more and more as if he doesn't want to separate from him at all.

Admittedly, Jongin still wearing his uniform has Kyungsoo feeling a little more aroused than usual. There’s just something about how Jongin looks in it that Kyungsoo really likes. Perhaps he has a bit of a uniform kink? He’s not sure. He’s never explored it before, but he supposes now would be the perfect time to test it.

When Jongin pulls away to set his hat down, Kyungsoo takes this as his chance to give him a slow onceover, nibbling on his lower lip as his eyes follow the path of long, lithe legs and toned thighs clothed in flattering navy blue slacks leading up to a form-fitting white button-up shirt worn over defined abs and pecs and stretching over broad shoulders. To top it off is his handsome face; a strong jaw, plump pink lips curved into a small smile and intense brown eyes framed by long eyelashes already set him apart as perhaps the most beautiful person Kyungsoo’s ever laid eyes on. And ugh, don’t even get him started on Jongin’s beautifully sun-kissed skin. Jongin’s hair isn’t styled in any special way which Kyungsoo does lament a bit as he finds Jongin looks great with his hair styled up and a few strands of hair falling attractively over his forehead, but he still looks as handsome as ever anyway.

“You checking me out, bad boy?” Jongin asks, smirking. Kyungsoo nearly groans from embarrassment at how awful and cheesy that line was. Once again, he thinks Jongin is very lucky that he’s so cute.

Kyungsoo decides to shut him up by taking a hold of Jongin’s tie (Jongin finds he really,  _really_ likes it when Kyungsoo does that) and tugging him down with him, capturing his lips in a sudden kiss. It isn’t a languid one that might better fit the mood of a morning meant for sleeping in as their mouths meet hungrily, tongues dipping into each other’s mouths and low groans filtering between parted lips as a result.

While they kiss, Kyungsoo’s fingers dig into Jongin’s thick tresses of hair, as Jongin presses his broad chest further against his own. The material of Jongin’s uniform jacket brushing over Kyungsoo’s chest causes his nipples to harden, pulling a gasp from his lips.

“Oh yeah, you’re real sensitive here, huh?” Jongin asks, voice low in Kyungsoo’s ear. He’s already pressing kisses along the expanse of exposed skin under it before Kyungsoo even has the chance to respond coherently, sighing in content instead. The fingers in his hair encourage him further, and before he knows it he’s left a few vibrant lovebites on the otherwise pale skin of Kyungsoo’s neck. He thinks it suits the red currently coloring his cheeks wonderfully.

“You look real good all laid out for me. It’s so hot that you were just waiting for me to come home and fuck you,” Jongin says, his eyes seeming to glaze over in appreciation as his hands run along Kyungsoo’s sides. Kyungsoo shivers at the contact, his back arching in the slightest as a silent plea for more since he absolutely refuses to let Jongin have the satisfaction of hearing his high moans and gasps and sighs so early on. “I feel like I’ve been waiting for this forever. I’ve been dying to eat you out and pound you into the mattress.” Kyungsoo’s eyes go lidded at his words as he imagines it briefly, truly admiring it whenever Jongin decides to speak to him like this.

“What are you doing just talking about it, then? Fuck me, Jongin,” Kyungsoo parts his thighs more as a means of enticing Jongin further. For a moment Jongin does seem to consider it, his hands resting on Kyungsoo’s soft thighs, eager to tear those panties off of him and reach between them and give his cock a few pumps or work his fingers into his ass.

But then his eyes narrow and he gives Kyungsoo a lecherous grin that makes him tremble with desire. He doesn’t know what Jongin is thinking, but he’s pretty sure that whatever it is, he’s going to  _really_ enjoy it.

“Demanding stuff from me? I think that deserves a little punishment,” Jongin murmurs. He avoids touching Kyungsoo’s cock entirely, instead lowering his head to poke out his tongue and brush it over one of his pink, perked up nipples. Kyungsoo sucks in a breath in response, his chest pressing closer to Jongin, begging for more, but Jongin just pushes him back down.

Jongin moves in once again to drag his tongue over Kyungsoo’s nipple, sucking the small bud into his mouth and nibbling it lightly. The low moan his actions elicit make him smile, repeating his actions on the untouched nub. He does this until they’re so sensitive they’re nearly reddened and sore and Kyungsoo is gasping, eyes squeezed shut as just grips the sheets by his head, pushing his chest against Jongin.

“Hmm, you think if I play with your nipples enough that some milk might come out?” Jongin asks, voice breathy. Kyungsoo wants to kick him (and he probably would if he could), but instead the question just flusters him.

“Shut up, Jongin. Stop being an idiot and move on already,” Kyungsoo mutters.

“Alright, alright! Get on your hands and knees for me, then,” Jongin whispers. He's unbearably hard now, grinding against Kyungsoo's thigh. His pants feel impossibly tight but he holds off on that with Kyungsoo's own pleasure his first priority.

If this were any other time Kyungsoo would tease Jongin over how horny he is, but at the moment Kyungsoo's feeling starved too. He ruts against Jongin with just as much need, moaning against his lips and nodding eagerly.  

Jongin pulls back but not before smiling and leaning in to kiss Kyungsoo’s lips. This kiss is much sweeter than the ones from earlier, and when he breaks the kiss, panting softly, he catches sight of Kyungsoo sporting a small smile.

“I love you,” Jongin says in an exhale.

“I know,” Kyungsoo whispers back.

And Jongin’s alright with that. Kyungsoo might not be ready to say it yet, but with each and every little affectionate action he knows Kyungsoo loves him. He’s willing to wait to hear him say it when he’s ready, and he’ll cherish that moment deeply when he does.

(He’ll definitely cry, too. Jongin’s always been the emotional and sensitive type.)

Kyungsoo positions himself as he asked, leaving his ass in the air and presented to his boyfriend, his back curving as he hugs a pillow close to himself. Though he's wearing panties he feels so exposed like this and it's almost embarrassing until he reminds himself Jongin's seen him like this dozens of times. He spares a glance back at Jongin, his eyes widening as he catches that hungry expression from the younger man.

"Fuck, Kyungsoo, look at you," he trails off, tone appreciative as he gropes the globes of Kyungsoo's ass through his panties and spreads his cheeks apart, kneading at the soft flesh. He surprises Kyungsoo when he doesn't pull them off and instead just pushes the material to the side to expose his tight, pink hole. Jongin licks his lips at the sight, how Kyungsoo quivers and that hot pucker clenches a little as he does. God, he wants to fuck him so bad. But first…

"You mind if I eat you out, babe?"

"Please do."

Jongin grins and doesn't miss a beat, leaning in close.

"Awesome. Looks like I’m having an extra special dessert tonight courtesy of chefsoo," Jongin says playfully, but just as he's about to give Kyungsoo's entrance a few teasing licks, Kyungsoo shouts. He kicks back, too, and the sudden frantic movement sends Jongin hurdling off the bed. In his surprise, he brings Kyungsoo down with him.

"What the hell, Kyungsoo?"

"Don't you 'what the hell' me! You're the one saying stupid embarrassing shit when you're supposed to he eating me out. You're ruining the mood!" Kyungsoo huffs.

"The only one ruining the mood is you for pushing me off the bed. I really was happy to have that meal," Jongin mumbles, his defense weak though Kyungsoo surprisingly does find himself feeling bad.

"You're unbelievable," Kyungsoo says.

"Soooo are you gonna let me eat you out or what? I still wanna tongue-fuck you 'til you cum, baby," Jongin leers as he says this, leaning in close to Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo himself flushes red, squirming underneath him.

"Only if you let me sit on your face," Kyungsoo finally says.

"Feel free to call my face your new throne," he rolls over onto his back and winks, propping himself up on his elbows. He's watching Kyungsoo's every move, waiting for him to straddle his face.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at Jongin's words but settles himself over his boyfriend's face regardless, sucking in a breath when Jongin pushes his panties to the side yet again to expose his entrance to him.

"Kyungsoo, you've got the sweetest, cutest little hole. Yeah, look at that," Jongin chuckles a little as he rubs a finger over Kyungsoo's entrance and watches as it clenches yet again, Kyungsoo's hips shifting as a silent plea.

"Always so hungry for my cock... Damn, I can imagine how tight you squeeze around me now, but that'll come later," he says, sounding dreamy as he fantasizes about what's to come. He pulls Kyungsoo down closer to his face with his free hand, not missing a beat as he begins flicking his tongue over Kyungsoo's entrance with tentative licks. His actions quickly grow less languid as Kyungsoo moans above him, saying nothing but that tone tells Jongin all he needs to know.

 _More_.

He provides that eagerly, licking over his hole over and over, making sure it's wet before pushing his tongue inside. Kyungsoo whines at this and pushes back against him, and Jongin takes that as his cue to continue so he does just that, fucking his tongue in and out and lapping at him in earnest, peppering a few kisses and sucks here and there.

Kyungsoo decides just moaning above Jongin isn't much use and he leans down, working on removing Jongin's belt and undoing his button and fly. He manages to push them and his underwear down just enough to free his cock, causing Jongin to groan against his ass from the sudden rush of cool air on his heated flesh.

Kyungsoo stares at Jongin's erection in appreciation for a few moments, eyes wide as he traces a finger over the head and along the side of it. It's big and thick—larger than any of Kyungsoo’s toys, that's for sure.

Taking a breath to prepare himself, Kyungsoo pops the head of Jongin's dick into his mouth and moans around it, eliciting one from Jongin as well. Jongin is distracted for a few moments as he cranes his neck to watch Kyungsoo leisurely suck his cock. He takes in a little, sucks it, licks and places kisses on it. God, Jongin wishes he could see his dick being enveloped by those plush lips yet at the same time he knows this is better.

Kyungsoo's just sexy all around. When they're like this, his every move and sound is erotic and drives him up the wall. He wants to hear more.

Unfortunately for Jongin, Kyungsoo pulls off of him entirely and he whines at the loss, looking like a kicked puppy until Kyungsoo opens his mouth to speak again.

"Stay there. I'll be right back," Kyungsoo stands, a little shaky on his feet, as he fetches a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. Jongin watches as he moves, paying close attention to the way Kyungsoo bends over slightly and the material of his panties stretches tighter around his plump ass. Right now, he wants nothing more than to be buried balls deep in Kyungsoo's hot, tight ass. To hear his sweet moans as he takes his cock over and over... Yeah, he'd love that. Jongin doesn't even realize his hand wandered to pump his dick until Kyungsoo nudges him with his foot, looking amused.

"I told you to stay still. That includes not touching yourself. Surely you can manage to wait a few minutes, can't you?" Kyungsoo's tone is harsh and accusing. Jongin knows exactly what's going on here and honestly he digs it. A lot.

"Ah, sorry about that. Were you gonna do something?"

“Yes, but I’d like to ask you about something first.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you have your handcuffs?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yeah, why? Want me to handcuff y—” Jongin’s grinning smugly as he asks this, but Kyungsoo cuts him off.

“No, I want to handcuff  _you_ ,” Kyungsoo smirks.

“Oh. Well alright then,” Jongin says, removing the handcuffs from their hold on his belt and handing them over to Kyungsoo. “You had me kinda worried for a second there. I thought you were gonna ask if you could call me Daddy or something. Not that there’s anything wrong with that if you’re into it, of course, but uh, that’d be kinda weird.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything but he’s glaring now, his arched brow and unamused expression saying it all.

“I mean I wouldn’t mind—”

“ _Jongin._ ”

“Gotcha. Just put ‘em on me, bad boy,” Jongin winks from his spot on the floor. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but does just that, smiling in satisfaction when Jongin readily has his hands behind his back and he hears the little click of the metal.

“Now watch me and don’t move from your spot.” The consequences of disobeying him goes unsaid, but Jongin's already pretty sure it's something along the lines of him not getting any ass tonight if he doesn't listen.

Jongin obeys, staring up at Kyungsoo as he settles himself on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs. He's removed his panties already and though Jongin is a little disappointed to see those cute undergarments gone he's much more pleased to see Kyungsoo's hard cock and pert, inviting entrance.

Kyungsoo smirks as he squirts some lube onto his fingers, reaching between his thighs to rub them teasingly over his hole.  Once he starts to push them in (he starts with two) both he and Jongin suck in a breath. Jongin watches him, gaze transfixed on the fingers penetrating him and his lewd expressions that accompany it.

Kyungsoo gives a few thrusts before quickly finding his prostate, and once his fingers brush over it his thighs quiver as a sudden moan escapes his lips. He focuses on just brushing it with his fingers as he stretches himself open, his eyes locked on Jongin's.

Jongin balls his hands into fists from behind his back as Kyungsoo continues, doing his best to resist the urge to actually try breaking free of the handcuffs just so he can touch himself or try and help Kyungsoo out. It's extremely difficult when Kyungsoo's just a few feet away, fingering himself open and moaning so sweet for him. Still, he has a good grasp on his self-control, especially since he knows this is a test and Kyungsoo wants him to endure this.

"My fingers aren't enough," Kyungsoo whimpers even as he's added a third finger, pushing them in and out of himself eagerly, his hips rocking with the movement in an attempt to fuck himself harder.

Normally, this would be around the time that Kyungsoo stares at him with pleading eyes, lower lip quivering as he begs Jongin to fuck him already. Jongin expects this and he's already grinning just thinking about it. Those handcuffs on Jongin didn’t last very long, did they?

Kyungsoo takes him by surprise, however, when he looks down at Jongin with narrowed eyes, slipping his fingers out of himself. He extends his sock-clad foot to brush over Jongin's dick, the corners of his lips turning up into a sly smile.

"I want this," he says, placing emphasis by pressing harder against Jongin's cock. Jongin's taken by surprise and moans, his hips bucking up in search of more friction but Kyungsoo just removes his foot and shakes his head, clicking his tongue.

" _Naughty boy_. I said stay still," Kyungsoo frowns at him but pushes off the bed anyway, crawling to settle himself over Jongin with a knee on either side of him. Jongin's still looking up at him with that usual smug, horny expression he has whenever they fuck. Kyungsoo won't lie as that look is hot whenever the younger directs it at him, but given the mood he's trying to set it irks him a little.

Kyungsoo opts not to say anything and carries on, squirting more lube onto his hand to smear it over Jongin's cock. It feels incredibly stiff in his hold so Kyungsoo squeezes it just a little harder, smirking when Jongin gasps. He rubs it over his stretched hole, biting down on his lip to contain any sounds that might betray him while Jongin squirms under him. He looks like he's the one that wants to plead now and it's so,  _so_ satisfying.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Kyungsoo asks, letting go of Jongin's dick to instead steady himself by placing them on Jongin's pecs. He leans forward, shifting his hips back just enough to nudge Jongin's cock with his ass slowly, reveling in the feel of his thick shaft rubbing against his needy hole.

Jongin nods, his hands tugging at the cuffs but Kyungsoo makes a disapproving sound, lifting off of him just enough to no longer tease his dick.

"I want you to say it," Kyungsoo says so sickeningly sweet, holding back a laugh at the sight of Jongin's frustrated expression. He doesn't like being on the receiving end of this teasing, does he? At least now he's getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Aghh fine. I love fucking you Kyungsoo. I need to feel that tight little ass of yours squeezing around me now," Jongin says, giving in, and he sounds so desperate that Kyungsoo can't help but give him what he wants. He lowers himself on Jongin's dick, taking it all in one swift move that has the both of them crying out. Jongin is beet red and Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at the sight, grinding down on him and clenching around the intrusion.

"You better not cum right away or I swear you're sleeping on the couch tonight," he hisses, shifting around as he tries to find the right position. Suddenly, he sees stars and moans low in his throat. He's found the perfect position for Jongin's cock to stimulate his prostate. Sending a dirty smile Jongin's way, he lifts off of him only to slam back down, moaning hard when the head of Jongin's dick rubs over his prostate.

" _F-fuck_ , that feels so good," Kyungsoo says, repeating the action, only a little faster this time. "I love it too, you know. I love your cock. I love how it fills me up," Kyungsoo leans in closer to him and whispers between moans, his speed building up as he continuously shifts his hips to grind the fat head of Jongin's cock over his prostate. It feels so good. Kyungsoo can barely take it as he's sure his words slur deliriously, but he doesn't let up. He moves faster, the sound of his ass bouncing over and over against the tops of Jongin's thighs echoing around the room, mingling with the both of their pleasured sounds.

Jongin can't even bring himself to form words, moaning from the pleasure and watching in perverted amazement as his boyfriend rides him hard, fucking himself on his cock just the way he likes it. He's just trying his best not to blow his load, but it's so hard when Kyungsoo's slamming down on him over and over, eyes rolling back and mouth wide open as he moans loud each time Jongin's dick rubs just the right spot. The way he squeezes around him too is almost unbearable, but Jongin staves off the feeling with the reminder that this will only last as long as he can.

"You may be the one fucking me here,  _Officer Kim_ , but I'm in charge. Always. Never forget that," Kyungsoo manages to grit out, leaning in to hover his lips just over Jongin's as he says this, not lifting himself off of Jongin anymore, just grinding down hard over his cock, closing his eyes as he basks in the feeling of how it fills him up just right, like Jongin's dick was made for Kyungsoo's ass.

(And maybe it was in some strange way, but that's some sentimental bullshit that he'll consider later when Jongin's asleep and he's left to dwell on his thoughts.)

"I'm so close... Help me out, Jongin," Kyungsoo says, and his voice sounds soft yet he knows it's a demand. Kyungsoo’s fingers desperately fumble with the key he kept close by to uncuff Jongin’s hands, and the moment said hand’s are free Jongin places his hands on Kyungsoo's hips, his fingers spread over the white lace of his garterbelt. He appreciates the view briefly before he begins slamming Kyungsoo down on his cock over and over again, thrusting his hips up to match that pace as well. Kyungsoo whimpers loud at this, pumping his own cock to work himself closer to completion.

Kyungsoo cums first, a loud cry of 'Jongin' tearing from his lips as he trembles above the younger male. His cum splatters between their abdomens, but instead of stopping Jongin continues to pound into him. He clings to Jongin and it’s all Jongin can do to keep up his rough pace as he stares up at Kyungsoo in amazement as writhes above him, unashamed as he moans low into Jongin’s ear.

“You’re so damn hot, Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispers, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses on his neck between words. “You think you can cum again?”

Kyungsoo only nods frantically in response, mouth too occupied by the low moans being dragged out of his lips with each drag of Jongin’s cock relentlessly filling him up, pressing that button of pleasure inside him that has his thighs quivering and tears running down his cheeks from the over-stimulation.

Jongin releases a throaty groan, focusing his attention solely on fucking Kyungsoo harder and faster as he tries to hold back his climax until Kyungsoo cums again. It’s kind of a difficult task since Kyungsoo is wailing now, writhing and crying in pure pleasure and damn if it isn’t the sexiest thing he’s ever seen.

“Mmmn,  _fuck_... Jongin… Jongin! I’m cumming!” Kyungsoo all but screams, whimpering against Jongin’s shoulder as he reaches completion for a second time. His cum comes out in thick spurts, and the clenching of his insides has brings Jongin to cum too, stuffing himself as deep as he can inside of Kyungsoo as he unloads spurt after spurt. The feeling of being filled up makes Kyungsoo moan softly as he attempts to catch his breath.

The two of them are spent when Kyungsoo pulls off and rolls over onto the floor next to Jongin. Jongin somehow manages to gather up a some more stamina as he sits up and hovers over Kyungsoo, giving him a chaste kiss.

"I'm not done with you yet," he murmurs, and Kyungsoo's eyes widen as his mind races to figure out what he means. Jongin beats him to it when he slides down over Kyungsoo's body and spreads his legs, smirking at the sight of Kyungsoo's hole, cum slowly seeping out of it and dripping down his thighs.

Jongin leans in, pressing two fingers inside and feels around. It's wet from his own cum and the remaining lube, but still as hot and tight as ever. He knows he's found what he's looking for when Kyungsoo whines, his hips moving back over Jongin's fingers. He's still so sensitive from his two previous orgasms... Perfect.

Jongin sets to work, fingering Kyungsoo hard and rubbing his fingers over his prostate mercilessly, pulling those same sweet whines and moans he loves to hear coming from him. Kyungsoo can't do anything but writhe beneath him, the over-stimulation nearly overwhelming but the pleasure wins out.

Sending Kyungsoo a wink, Jongin stalls his fingers a little to lick over Kyungsoo's entrance, causing the shorter man to damn near scream as he flicks his tongue over and into it repeatedly, adding to Kyungsoo's pleasure. Soon enough, Kyungsoo's back arches and he wails as he's brought to orgasm for a third time, cum dribbling out of his cock as his thick thighs quiver. He's breathy and sweaty and he feels gross if he's totally honest, but Jongin pulls back and licks his lips, looking down at him with the most appreciative smile.

"Holy fuck ‘Soo... I had no idea you had that in you," Jongin says, curling an arm around Kyungsoo's waist and pulling him close.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kyungsoo asks, turning a little in his hold to face him. He finds the floor is surprisingly comfortable (or maybe it's just being in Jongin's hold and basking in his warmth that makes him feel this way, but he won't be admitting that anytime soon).

"Hell yeah. That was seriously hot. I mean seeing you under me and begging—"

"I do not beg!" Kyungsoo raises his voice, embarrassed.

"Alright, whatever helps you sleep at night," Jongin says with a roll of his eyes and Kyungsoo huffs indignantly.

"Anyway, seeing you like that or how you were just now is both hot to me... I really don't care as long as I get to fuck that perfect ass of yours," Jongin says with a flirtatious wiggle of his eyebrows and—Oh God, is he serious?

Kyungsoo moves his thigh and sure enough Jongin's stiffening cock is pressed against him, showing his desire for a second round.

"Already, Jongin?" Kyungsoo asks, amused and maybe a little aroused at the thought of just how much stamina his boyfriend has.

"Can you blame me? C'mon, suck my dick. Please? I promise I'll fuck you anyway you like if you do," Jongin makes this lewd request with those irresistible puppy-dog eyes he uses on Kyungsoo whenever he wants something.

How can Kyungsoo say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/NlCKYEOL) | [tumblr](https://k1ndrama.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (if you have any kaisoo fic recs please hmu with them i'm in dire need)


End file.
